


Weeds and Crushes

by dwarvenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarvenshield/pseuds/dwarvenshield
Summary: It's your 4th year in Hogwarts, and the Yuleball is nearing - compared to rest of the girls, you feel indifferent towards them. You prefer the study of plants, thank you very much!While you're searching for a weed that will score you extra points in Herbology, Neville happens upon you unexpectedly. After a mere incident that involved splashing in the Black Lake, you find the nervous boy asking you a question you never thought you'd hear.





	Weeds and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Love At First Sight by The Brobecks
> 
> The plant mentioned in this work is completely fictional and was made up by me, the author.  
> NOTE: The reader is pretty much gender neutral, but there is a slight implication towards a feminine reader.

You were in your 4th year and everything was exciting in Hogwarts, since this year your school was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. It was mentioned in every conversation around the school, especially the fact that there was going to be a ball on Christmas. You swore you saw some girls crying over the fact that they did or did not have a date and it was months before December!

You were one of the few who did not have interest in partaking at the Ball. You didn’t care for dancing and besides, you knew no one was going to ask you anyway. You much more preferred the study of plants. That is why you were standing knee-deep in the murky water of the Black Lake, searching for new specimens. 

“Ah, there we go!” you said, as you pulled out a carcaseweed from the muddy bank of the lake. You had been trying to find one for a few days, scavenging the bank back and forth until now. You needed this plant to study its ability of choking its prey with its long, thick leaves in order to gain more credit from Professor Sprout. Packing it into a zip-lock bag, you set it on top of your coat lying next to a Willow tree on the bank. Just as you were reaching out to another plant, you heard a voice behind you.

“Woah, you found a carcaseweed then?” You whipped your head towards the voice and were met with Neville, Neville Longbottom. As much as you enjoyed Herbology, the subject did have its disadvantages. Well, rather the class did. The disadvantage was your crush, who happened to be standing right in front of you. His hand was latched on his bag, winding and twisting the handle. A sign of nervousness; you could tell. 

“Yeah, yeah I did. I searched for it for two days and it just happened to be on the shadiest area of the entire bank! Maybe that could be one explanation to why it’s such a killer…” You spoke, rambling a bit to hide the surprise and nervousness of your voice, although you were sure that it would shine through your blushed cheeks. You noticed that you said a bit too much, and lowered your head. “Sorry…”

Just then you heard shuffling and felt water splash onto your clothes. There he was, standing right next to you in the dark water. His trousers were rolled to his knees just like yours, and he sported a goofy grin with his snaggleteeth showing. 

“So, where’d you find that weed? I want one too,” he said and you laughed. The best thing about Neville was the love he had for Herbology. Just like you, he was nerd when it came to plants. Seeing you laugh made his grin widen and he let out a laugh too. The two of you bonded, as you showed him the place you found your plant and explained why you picked it.

“I just find it so fascinating how it just  _wraps_  around its victim and chokes it! And I thought muggle inventions were cool,” you said, giggling a bit. While you were talking, Neville had crouched and stuck his hand into the spot you found your plant from. He laughed along with you and agreed, until he gasped. 

“What the- Oh! Oh, [Y/N], I think it I found it!” Neville thrusted his hand and you saw specks of dark green surface at each thrust and you could definitely tell he’d found it. 

“Yup, it’s got me. It got me!” Neville shouted, trying to pull his hand out. You saw his wrist going red as the blood flow was stopping. This was typical for the plant; to wrap itself tightly to stop all blood flow and choke. You pulled out your wand from your pocket and cast a spell at the plant. At the exact same moment, Neville thrust hard and practically flew backwards into the lake. A moment later he resurfaced and wiped his face from the muddy water. “Oh my  _goodness_!” He yelled and tried to shake the water out of his clothes. He reminded you of a wet dog and you started giggling. 

“What you laughing at?” he asked in a hurt voice but that just made you laugh harder. Soon you were doubled over holding your stomach. The sound of his giggles were heard a while after and at that moment it felt like you and him were the only ones in the world. All the while, his eyes never left your frame. Seeing you so carefree with him made him feel so incredibly happy. After you calmed down, you looked back at him, grinning. He answered you with sparkling eyes and a lopsided smile. 

You noticed he was soaking wet and fetched your coat from the bank. “Here,” you offered and he took it gladly. Climbing back onto the bank, you opened your bag to find clean socks and your shoes. Pulling them on, you turned to pack the rest of your stuff. Neville stood behind you, watching you go on with your packing. He hesitated, before speaking up.

“Hey, [Y/N], can I ask you a question?” His words surprised you a bit, before you lifted your bag on your shoulder and turned around to greet him with a smile.

“’Course, Neville.” You expected it to be something related to Herbology. Observing him, you noticed him gripping onto your coat tightly. His floppy hair clung to his head from the water as did his clothes. While you practically checked him out, you noticed his blushing cheeks and wondered what made him so nervous. Nevertheless, he looked so cute and made you want to kiss him. However, you were definitely not prepared for what was about to ask next. 

“Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me? I know it’s months away but I kind of wanted to ask you before anyone else,” he asked, offering you a smile at his last words. You noticed his grip on your coat had tightened, showing his white knuckles. It was as if the wind was knocked out of you and it took you a while to react.

“Wait, wait, did you just ask me to the Ball with you?” You inquired, trying to process what was happening. You watched him slowly nod and it felt like you had been slapped by reality. 

“Yes, yes of course, Neville. Course I’ll go with you!” you shouted, leaping to hug him. You took him by surprise but you were too distracted by his soft frame and how good he smelled to notice.You felt him grip your sides and the both of you embraced each other under the willow tree. 

This time you didn’t judge others wanting a date for the Ball, because if this is what it felt like having a date, you really enjoyed it. 


End file.
